Danny's Pain
by LadyHeather92
Summary: Petite vue intérieure de Danny et Mac dans la scène finale de Run silent, run deep .


_**Danny's pain**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de CSI New York ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est de faire plaisir aux autres fans de la série

**Style :** Missing scene

**Spoiler : **2x20 Run silent, run deep

**Résumé : **Petite vueintérieure de Danny et Mac dans la scène finale de « Run silent, run deep »

**Auteur :** Un commentaire ? Vous pouvez les adresser ici ladyheatherclub-internet.fr

**Note de l'auteur :** Ai assisté à une séance de doublage de l'épisode 220 et j'ai vécu un moment mémorable. Il fallait que ce trop plein d'émotions ressorte quelque part et quoi de mieux que nos personnages pour exprimer nos sentiments. C'est ma deuxième plongée dans leurs pensées. La dernière scène de l'épisode 220 est très intense en émotions sous jacentes, ai voulu à ma manière les analyser, tout en essayant de respecter les caractères, dites moi si j'ai réussi. Moncadox, si cette fic existe c'est grâce à toi, alors elle est pour toi..

**Danny POV**

La vie est un enfer. Non, ma vie est devenue un enfer pour être plus exact. Je me retrouve accusé d'un meurtre que je n'ai pas commis. J'ai dû rendre ma plaque, mon arme et rester derrière un bureau tandis que mes collègues, et Mac en particulier, faisaient tout leur possible pour me sortir de là.

Et puis Louis… Louis… Seigneur, ça me fait mal rien que de penser à ce que Sonny Sassonne lui a fait subir. Il parait si fragile sur ce lit d'hôpital. Nous ne nous étions pas parlé depuis un moment. En fait, pas depuis que je m'étais retrouvé enfermé dans la pièce de sécurité avec le cadavre d'un multimillionnaire paranoïaque.

Apres cette nuit sur le parking du stade des Giants, rien n'était plus pareil. Maintenant que j'ai compris qu'il a fait tout cela pour me protéger, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir vu plus clair dans son jeu. J'espère seulement qu'il n'est pas trop tard et qu'un jour j'aurais le courage de lui dire en face que je l'aime, comme je viens de le faire dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Je sens que j'étouffe ici, il faut que je me reprenne mais la vue de Louis me donne seulement envie de laisser libre cours à ma colère et à ma peine.

Si seulement je tenais Sonny entre mes mains… je jure devant Dieu que je le tuerais. Mais cela ne me ramènerait pas Louis, cela ne m'aiderais pas à rattraper tout ce temps perdu. L'air frais me fait du bien. Si je le pouvais, je prendrais mes jambes à mon cou et je partirais loin mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas abandonner mon frère… pas encore une fois.

Alors que je ne m'y attends pas, j'aperçois Mac qui vient vers moi. Mon premier mouvement est de prendre la fuite. Mais, là-encore, je ne peux pas. Il a été un ami et un patron qui m'a soutenu jusqu'au bout. Moi qui pensais qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de moi depuis cette fusillade où j'ai cru avoir tué un policier… Je me suis encore une fois lourdement trompé. Combien d'erreur un homme peut-il commettre tout au long de sa vie ? Et combien de personnes doivent en subir les conséquences ?

Je ne veux pas pleurer mais je ne peux plus refouler mes larmes. C'est trop dur. Je ne peux plus supporter cette douleur qui m'arrache les tripes. La sollicitude et la sincérité que je sens dans sa voix me submergent et bientôt je suis en larmes et, tel un ami, il me prend dans ses bras et me console. J'ai tellement besoin de ce contact, que je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il est, pour le moment, mon seul point de repère dans cette tourmente qui secoue ma vie. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là à pleurer, comme un gamin, dans les bras de mon patron.

Quand enfin je me calme, pas un mot n'est prononcé mais il me prend par les épaules et me jauge du regard avant de m'emmener de nouveau vers l'intérieur de l'hôpital, et plus précisément vers la cafétéria. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour me remettre et retrouver le courage d'entrer dans cette chambre où mon grand frère se meurt peu à peu.

**Mac POV**

J'ai toujours pensé que Danny était une tête brûlée qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. On m'a mis en garde quand je l'ai engagé mais je me suis entêté et il s'est révélé être un très bon élément. Meilleur encore que ce que je pensais. Toute l'équipe l'apprécie… même moi. Il est vrai qu'au début je n'avais qu'une confiance limitée en lui et cette fusillade dans le métro ne m'a pas aidé à la lui accorder. Mais il a su me montrer, jour après jour, que j'avais eu raison de le garder dans l'équipe. Il a gagné mon respect et celui des autres à force de travail et de persévérance. Je pense que bientôt je pourrais de nouveau le proposer à une promotion quand cette affaire sera passée aux oubliettes.

Quand je l'ai vu entrer dans mon bureau, les yeux dans le vague, le dossier à la main, j'ai su que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Puis il m'a demandé de l'aide mais pas en tant que patron en tant qu'ami. Cela, je ne pouvais pas le lui refuser, il fait partie de ma famille. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, cette équipe est devenue ma famille et malheur à celui qui voudrait lui faire de mal. J'ai tout fait pour le sortir de là mais, en définitive, c'est Louis qui l'a sauvé… mais à quel prix ! Mes pas me dirigent vers l'hôpital. J'ai renvoyé l'équipe en leur promettant de les appeler dès que j'aurais des nouvelles de Danny. Je ne sais pas ce que je viens faire là mais j'ai besoin d'y être.

Danny… Tout cela est si injuste. Il vient à peine de retrouver son frère et voilà qu'il va le perdre. Les médecins sont très pessimistes quant à ses chances de réveil. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que, peut-être, nous aurions pu éviter cela mais je ne sais pas comment. Louis avait pris sa décision et il connaissait les risques … pourtant il n'a pas hésité à y aller pour sauver son petit frère. C'est un geste noble, généreux et qui me montre à quel point il l'aime.

Je suis presque arrivé devant l'entrée de l'hôpital quand j'aperçois Danny qui sort. Il a l'air d'un petit garçon perdu quand son regard se pose sur moi. Je sens qu'il a envie de partir en courant mais pourtant il reste. Je le sens prêt à craquer et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'ouvrir mes bras quand enfin la façade, qu'il tentait de maintenir depuis le début de cette affaire, s'effondre. Des sanglots le secouent et la seule chose que je puisse faire c'est de rester là, lui montrer qu'il n'est pas seul et qu'il a eu raison de me faire confiance. Je peux presque ressentir sa peine et sa rage à peine contenue. Je continue cependant à le retenir pour qu'il ne tombe pas dans un puits sans fond. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés là… jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots s'apaisent enfin.

Je l'envie de pouvoir pleurer, de pouvoir exprimer ce qu'il ressent au fond de lui. On m'a inculqué que les hommes ne pleurent pas et, en tant qu'ancien Marine, ce principe est pratiquement tatoué au plus profond de moi. Pourtant j'aurais voulu pleurer quand Claire est morte, j'aurais voulu pleurer sa disparition et le vide qu'elle laissait en moi. Peut-être que cela m'aurait permis de guérir plus vite et de tourner la page plus facilement. Je sais que certaines personnes pensent que je n'ai pas de cœur mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne montre pas mes sentiments que je ne ressens rien.

J'entraîne Danny vers la cafétéria. Il a besoin d'un peu de temps et d'un ami pour le soutenir et j'ai bien l'intention de jouer ce rôle tant qu'il aura besoin de moi. Ca sert à ça, les amis, n'est ce pas ?

The end


End file.
